1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration apparatus and system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a calibration apparatus using a user identification card slot unit and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advanced development of information and communication technology and computer technology, the supply and use of portable terminals, which have become a modern necessity, have rapidly increased. Such portable terminals include a Radio Frequency (RF) communication unit for providing wireless communication, such as a voice call or a video phone call. Meanwhile, although portable terminals use the same components, because characteristics of the components differ from each other, a deviation may be caused in the performance of the RF communication unit. The performance deviation of the RF communication unit may occur due to non-linearity of components used for the RF communication unit. To correct the deviation of the RF communication unit, respective manufacturing companies may perform calibration of the RF communication unit in a manufacturing process. As time goes by, if the performance of the RF communication unit deteriorates due to degradation of the components, calibration of the RF communication unit may be performed during a service stage.
For the calibration, the RF communication unit of the portable terminal should connect with a measuring device functioning as a base station through an RF cable. In order to connect the RF communication unit with the measuring device, a portable terminal of the related art has an RF switch between an antenna and an RF communication unit therein. In a state where the portable terminal is completely assembled, to connect the RF cable with the RF switch, a cable insertion hole is formed in the portable terminal of the related art, and the RF cable may be inserted in the cable insertion hole. However, when the cable insertion hole is formed in the case, dust introduction or water introduction occurs through the cable insertion hole. To address this problem, portable terminals without a cable insertion hole in a case have been developed. However, in a case of a portable terminal without the cable insertion hole in the case, a user should disassemble the case of the portable terminal to perform calibration of the RF communication unit.
Therefore, a need exists for a calibration apparatus of a portable terminal capable of performing calibration without disassembling a case of a portable terminal without a cable insertion hole in the case, and a system thereof.